Cerca
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: ¿Por que debería haber dudas si el deseo de ambos es tan simple como estar cerca? Rin x Ace!Haru (Ganador del concurso de fanfics de la pagina Free Eternal Nerds)


**CERCA**

Fandom: Free!

Pareja: Haruka / Rin

Autor: PinkyYoshi

Advertencias: Shonen ai, personaje asexual

1.

¿Desde cuando las cosas se habían tornado de esa forma? Pensaba Rin cuando sus músculos le hicieron sentir que la posición en la que se encontraba no era exactamente cómoda. ¿El motivo? Luego de la clase de apoyo que voluntariamente se había ofrecido a darle a Haruka para el examen de inglés que rendiría la semana siguiente, este había optado por acurrucarse contra su hombro izquierdo para caer dormido casi al instante.

Los días de secundaria estaban llegando a su fin, y así, mas rápido de lo que pensaba, se acercaba la fecha de su partida. Porque cuando Rin tomaba una decisión era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y estaba más que decidido a dar un gran paso hacia su sueño en aquel país que lo había visto tocar fondo. Iría por su revancha, porque ya no era el mismo que antes y esta vez no se dejaría vencer por nada.

Y recordando Australia, vino a su mente el punto de partida de esta situación, porque fue la última noche en aquella cama de hotel que tuvieron que compartir como si fuese una broma del destino cuando Haruka había terminado de romper la barrera de espacio personal que podrían haber tenido (y que Rin nunca había respetado completamente, para ser honesto) al aferrarse a él durante la noche y solicitarle que se queden de esa forma hasta la mañana siguiente. Si bien en ese momento podría haberlo atribuido a la euforia de que Haruka haya finalmente encontrado un sueño que seguir (y que ambos compartirían), o tal vez a ese "gracias" contenido que recién pudo salir cuando volvieron a Japón; pero el tema no había quedado ahí. Porque si no era algún abrazo imprevisto, era alguna caricia que rozaba lo intimo cuando sus amigos no los estaban mirando. ¡Y está bien! No podía culpar solamente a Haruka por esto ya que a veces era él quien impulsado por el anhelo buscaba algún roce que pisaba la línea entre lo amistoso y "algo más".

¿Pero quién podría juzgarlo? Si desde su primer encuentro había sabido que siempre seria "algo más", porque no alcanzaba con decir "rival" pero tampoco alcanzaba con decir "amigo" para definir su relación con Haru. Siempre habían sido así, iban por todo o nada, buscando la cercanía o el enfrentamiento, siendo el motor del otro, sea con el motivo que sea, y eso era claramente mutuo. El problema radicaba en que en Rin habían despertado de un tiempo a esa parte otro tipo de sentimientos, que si bien podría llegar a considerar que siempre habían estado latentes, fue recientemente que había podido definirlos.

Es que no imaginaba su existencia sin Haruka, eso era real, pero también era real el hecho de que el necesitaba cada vez mas y eso le aterraba.

Cortando sus pensamientos el cuerpo a su lado se movió, Haruka despertaba devolviéndole un poco la circulación a sus miembros.

Rin lo observó desperezarse, con el brazo entumecido a pesar de la falta de peso extra.

-Agotado ¿cierto? En época de exámenes es normal querer dormirse en cualquier lado- comentó Rin divertido para acabar con el silencio que lo había acompañado los últimos 40 minutos.

Haruka asintió aun somnoliento. Rin se estiró perezosamente, y miró la hora.

–¡Bien! Ya es hora de irme, y tú deberías ir y dormir un poco. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a equiparar estudios con un buen descanso para tener un rendimiento óptimo en la universidad dentro de unos meses. Los deportistas profesionales…

-Rin- cortó Haru su parloteo levantando un poco la voz, con la mirada fija en el –quédate.

-Pero, los exámenes…

-Es viernes, puedes regresar a Samezuka mañana.

Haruka esta vez se apoyó en su espada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Rin quien suspiró aceptando que no lo dejaría irse esa noche (aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo).

-Además pronto te irás… quiero aprovechar el tiempo- comentó casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente claro para que llegara a los oídos de Rin entre el sonido lejano del mar.

Era cierto que pronto esos días se terminarían, y él también quería desfrutarlos lo más que pudiera.

2.

-No puedo creer que hace más de un año que no nos vemos y me dices que no tienes un rincón en tu casa para mí- Hablaba Rin con fingida indignación a través de la pantalla.

Sousuke rodó los ojos.

-Ya hablamos de esto, apenas podemos convivir dos personas y a Makoto se le ocurrió traer un gato que recogió de la calle. Además la economía del universitario es complicada…

-Más bien deberías decir que ustedes dos son demasiado grandes para ese mini departamento que fueron a alquilar, no puedes echarle la culpa a un gatito. Además ¡no seas ridículo! ¡te derrites por el gato!- se burló Rin

-No seas ridículo tu, te mueres por quedarte en casa de Nanase.

-No tengo otra alternativa.- Desviando la mirada Rin de repente parecía muy interesado en las cortinas de su habitación, pero sus orejas enrojecidas no pasaron desapercibidas para Sousuke.

Esta era su moneda corriente, hace años, y sobre todo desde que la relación entre Sousuke y Haruka se había suavizado (hasta casi poder decir que se llevaban bien) y podían tratar el tema de manera relajada.

Pero antes de poder seguir molestando a su mejor amigo con su enamoramiento platónico (y no tanto) se escucho la puerta del pequeño departamento abrirse, anuncio de que el compañero de vivienda de Sousuke finalmente llegaba.

Claramente el espacio era reducido porque los pasos de Makoto resonaban por los parlantes del ordenador de Rin al igual que su saludo.

-¿Estas hablando con Rin? ¡Hola Rin!- Saludó el castaño poniéndose a un lado de Sousuke frente a la cámara.

Hacia unos meses que Sousuke y Makoto habían decidido compartir un lugar para abaratar un poco los costos de vivir en Tokyo, y como daba la casualidad que estudiaban en la misma universidad optaron por un departamento que solo quedaba a unos minutos caminando, pequeño, pero lo suficientemente cómodo como para que cada uno tenga su espacio.

Aunque no llevaban mucho de conocerse, Sousuke y Makoto llevaban una pacífica convivencia, sus personalidades encajaban de manera optima, y ambos eran lo suficientemente responsables y ordenados como para que las cosas funcionen bien.

Hablaron los tres durante varios minutos, en lo que Rin se enteró que Makoto venía de visitar a Haruka y que los tres se encontraban cercanos a los finales de primer año en sus respectivas carreras.

-Los dejo un momento – anunció Sousuke - debo ir a la tienda antes que nos quedemos sin nada que cenar.

Makoto lo saludo con una seña y Suosuke desapareció del campo de visión permitido por la comunicación vía Skype que estaban manteniendo.

Luego de un pequeño silencio entre los dos, la mirada de Makoto se fijó en Rin con una sonrisa cálida.

-Haru es muy reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero está muy feliz de que vengas a Tokyo y te quedes con el

Rin tragó duro, no era un secreto para nadie lo que le pasaba con Haru, pero no era un tema que le gustaría profundizar con Makoto en ese momento por lo que solo atinó a reír distraídamente.

-Yo también estoy feliz, y un poco ansioso-confesó.

Su sonrisa se ensombreció al recordar, otra vez, aquello que evitaba que todo fuera perfecto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su interlocutor.

-Makoto… tú sabes que Haru es…

No sabía bien si estaba preguntando o afirmando, ni siquiera era capaz de terminar aquella oración.

-Todos lo sabemos, Rin – le respondió divertido –Eso no significa que le seas indiferente.

¡Claro que sabía que no le era indiferente! No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que Haruka y el compartían sentimientos muy profundos, se lo había demostrado ya muchas veces y sin intenciones de disimular. Pero lo que menos quería era imponerle lo que a él le pasaba sabiendo su orientación. El nunca podría hacer algo así.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Rin? ¿Tienes miedo? Puedo entender que las cosas para ti no sean del todo fáciles de entender.

Wow, al parecer Makoto había superado sus capacidades y ahora podía leerle la mente a los demás también (o por lo menos a él). Pero si hay algo que nunca admitiría Rin era que fuera a temerle a algo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Rin quiso hacerse el desentendido a pesar que los amables ojos verdes lo observaban inquisitivamente a través de la pantalla.

-Sé que es algo que deben resolver ustedes, y sé también que se mantienen muy en contacto, incluso tal vez más que con nosotros.- Makoto rió- Pero solo puedo decirte que no te presiones, tal vez las cosas o son tan complicadas como estas creyendo que son.

3.

Un intenso abrazo en el aeropuerto de Tokio había dado inicio a su esperado reencuentro, y así, entre charlas sobre natación y viajes se había pasado el camino al departamento de Haruka.

"Aquí estamos" pensaba Rin, sintiendo una leve incomodidad que amenazaba con endurecer los músculos de su cara en una expresión vergonzosa. Haru parecía estar casi igual de tenso, y suponía que era normal eso entre dos personas que se encontraban después de tanto tiempo, incluso si el contacto nunca se hubiese perdido, incluso si eran "Rin y Haru".

Haruka le indicó donde se encontraba su futón y se disculpó por el poco espacio..

-Estaremos bien hasta que consiga algo por mi cuenta- dijo Rin minimizando el tema, obteniendo una mirada por parte de aquellos ojos azules que distaba mucho de mostrarse de acuerdo con él.

Ante la duda sobre como proseguir Rin optó por callar y acomodar su equipaje en un rincón. El silencio fue roto por Haruka.

-¿Estas muy cansado?

-No exactamente, algo contracturado tal vez, pero aproveché el viaje para dormir un poco.

-Tengo un turno libre en la piscina de un club cercano- Haru habló con una velocidad poco común en él, y desviando su mirada añadió- si quieres puedes unirte… Aunque tal vez prefieras acostarte.

-¿Me estas desafiando? -Preguntó Rin formando una sonrisa, buscando también alivianar un poco el ambiente que estaba empezando a formarse.

-Sabes que creo que es mucho trabajo

-¡El que gana elige la cena!

-Ya tenía planeada la cena.

-De verdad Haru, no me apetece comer caballa hoy.

Alguna que otra competencia tonta, casi todas iniciadas por Rin fueron su distracción y alivio hasta que llegaron al club.

La piscina estaba casi desolada, salvo por tres niños jugando en uno de los carriles y un par de personas mayores.

No había pasado un minuto de dejar sus cosas y estaban saltando de clavado al agua.

Y ahí estaba aquella sensación que Rin ansiaba con cada poro de su ser, aquella que era la raíz de todo lo que eran, nadar con Haruka era emoción, era euforia, era toda su real inspiración. Y no es que no haya tenido competidores que lo igualen o incluso lo hayan superado en su año de entrenamiento en Australia, pero con Haru todo era más intenso, sentía que no podía perder, pero también era feliz si el otro ganaba. Una mezcla extraña que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Lo que quemaba en su pecho cada vez que nadaban juntos iba mucho más allá de la competencia o de la adrenalina. Ese era uno de los pilares de su existencia. Aun no se explica cómo alguna vez pensó en que podía vivir sin eso.

Al tocar la pared y recuperar aire casi al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta que nadie había estado pendiente de ellos para fijarse quién era el ganador de la carrera, pero poco les importó. Sonriendo acordaron que después de nadar un poco mas saldrían comer y cada uno elegiría lo que quiera.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, relajado, y a Rin el peso del viaje comenzaba a afectarle. Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras que cruzaron y un par de indicaciones de Haruka acerca de la casa para que Rin se deje caer en el futón que de repente se convertía en lo mas cómodo que podía haber en el mundo.

Y no fue exactamente sorpresa lo que sintió cuando casi entre sueños la tibieza del pecho de Haru en su espalda y la cálida respiración rozando su nuca lo asaltaron, junto a los delgados brazos que se aferraron a el casi con fuerza.

-Te extrañé… no me gusta que estés lejos…

Rin sintió el susurro ronco casi como una caricia en su oído. Era increíble como Haru, siendo una persona que no hablaba más de lo necesario, pudiese derretirlo así con solo pocas palabras.

Y no iba a fingir dormir, no podía. Apretó la una de las manos de Haruka contra en su pecho.

-Yo también te extrañe Haru… No sabes las veces que después de hablar contigo tuve que reprimir el impulso de correr a tomar el primer vuelo a Japón para abrazarte.

Haruka apretó el abrazo como si le dijera mediante aquella acción que a él le pasaba lo mismo y Rin sentía la presión del nudo en la garganta que siempre se le formaba al pensar en su relación con Haruka y le dificultaba hablar sin querer llorar a cantaros.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí

Para intentar relajar, Rin rió suavemente.

-Debo recordarte que entré al equipo nacional, igual que tu, así que debo quedarme por un tiempo en Tokio

Haru se separó un poco para suavemente apoyar su frente en el omoplato de Rin.

-No hablaba de eso, idiota… quiero que vivas aquí- sus palabras eran claras en el silencio de la noche, pero el volumen de su voz disminuía mientras hablaba –conmigo –finalizò casi suspirando.

Rin sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, estaba feliz. Si bien estar con Haruka siempre era motivo de sentirse estúpidamente contento, que el mismo sea el que pida compartir aun mas de su vida con él era casi rozar el cielo con las manos, pero también necesitaba sacar lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía permitir que la incertidumbre termine arruinando todo aquello.

Se giró de su posición para enfrentar a Haruka cuyos ojos lo miraban expectantes y se veían más hermosos aquella noche apenas iluminados por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Haru... necesito saber algo- Sin apartar su mirada asintió suavemente. Rin tomo nuevamente su mano con cariño -necesito saber que somos... que soy para ti.

Haruka pestañeó dos veces, para mirarlo casi incrédulo.

-Pensé que no necesitábamos una definición para esto - contestó de manera meditativa - que solo ser "nosotros" bastaba Rin.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura a sabiendas de que para Haru las convenciones sociales variaban un poco –bastante- del resto de las personas.

-Y a mí me hace feliz como somos ahora, pero no termino de entender si nosotros estamos – buscó la palabra correcta – juntos.

-Cuando estamos juntos si, supongo- respondió Haru en tono de obviedad frunciendo el ceño.

Ciertamente Haruka no buscaba un titulo a modo de contrato de exclusividad, pero era lógico que tampoco lo necesitaría con él, pensar en que podría sentir algo parecido por otra persona le resultaba imposible.

-Pero Haru, tu eres asexual... tu mismo me lo dijiste.

Y ante la mirada de Haruka que parecía preguntarle "¿y eso a que viene?", Rin no pudo evitar sentir la inquietud de aclarar los tantos.

-¡No es que me importe! es decir... eh estado enamorado de ti casi desde los 12 años no es que sea necesario...- Repentinamente el índice de Haru afortunadamente selló sus labios antes de tener que entrar en un tema incomodo.

-Rin, eso no significa que sienta rechazo hacia ti, muy por el contrario, me gusta mucho estar contigo, me gusta mucho nadar contigo, me gusta tocarte y que me toques- confesó tan seriamente que Rin sintió escalofríos.

Nunca había visto a Haru ponerse tan firme con algo.

-Haru de verdad no quiero que te sientas presionado por mí, jamás…

-Y yo jamás me sentí presionado Rin, de verdad. Te confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario. Rin, tu no me provocas miedo ni aprensión, solo amor-confesó Haruka tan directamente que de no haber estado acostado Rin sentía que le hubiesen fallado las piernas.

-Esto es un poco confuso- admitió Rin con voz suave.

-Para mí también lo era, pero no tiene por qué ser confuso si sentimos lo mismo- Haru se acurrucó en su pecho-Me gusta tenerte cerca, muy cerca... y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, no necesito nada más.

-Haru...

-Y si tú quieres algo mas no quiero que tengas miedo de decírmelo

Rin negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡No! Jamás haría algo que no quieras

-Ya lo se

Haru volvió a enfrentar a Rin con la mirada y sonriendo suavemente llevo aquella mano que nunca había soltado la suya a sus labios para dejar un delicado beso en sus dedos.

-Solo tenemos que hablarlo- siguió el camino de besos por el antebrazo de Rin haciéndole poner la piel de gallina -Además, el que sea asexual no significa que no tenga libido.

Las alarmas de Rin se activaron.

-Está bien está bien… ¡ya entiendo!- Exclamó Rin queriendo cortar con aquella parte de la conversación, por lo menos por el momento- y me siento aliviado de aclarar todo esto.

Sus miradas formaron una sonrisa compartida. Rin entendía, y todo estaba bien. Nada más importaba ahora.

-Pensé que ya habías aprendido tu lección y no asumías cosas antes de hablarlo.

-Tal vez estabas un poco equivocado.

Se abrazaron estrechamente, sintiéndose plenamente el uno al otro, y esta vez sin dudas taladrando el cerebro de ninguno de los dos.

-Haru, hay algo que quiero hacer hace mucho... pero no sabía si podía…

Haruka rodó los ojos ante las vacilaciones de Rin y procedió a robarle un rápido beso.

-¡HEY! ¡Le acabas de quitar el romanticismo!–Se quejó Rin una vez que asimiló lo que Haru hizo.

-Te pasabas minutos enteros mirando mis labios, eres muy predecible Matsuoka- Se burló en tono coqueto, mientras Rin lo miraba casi ofendido- Pero está bien, te dejo hacerlo románticamente ahora.

-No, ahora te toca a ti, dime qué quieres.- Desafió Rin con seriedad.

Haru se acomodó sobre su cuerpo para terminar posicionado casi sobre él.

-Lo único que me quiero es que estemos cerca- y cerrando la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros Rin lo besó, esta vez lentamente, disfrutando de los labios ajenos, de la calidez y del amor que compartían.

Disfrutando de estar juntos sin prejuicios.

Disfrutando de lo simple y complejo que es estar cerca.

FIN

Por fin escribo algo de mi OTP suprema!

Con este Fanfic ganè el concurso de fanfics de la pagina de facebook Free Eternal Nerds, se las recomiendo muchísimo si son fanáticos de la serie!

Mi idea era plasmar un poco una relación romántica con una persona asexual, pero creo que quedo mega melosa xD espero que sea de su agrado. Si tienen algo que comentar, preguntar, criticar o lo que sea, sus Reviews son mas que bienvenidos!

Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
